


Love Potion

by PeePeeoO



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: HP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeePeeoO/pseuds/PeePeeoO
Relationships: 彬准 - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Love Potion

10

崔秀彬死盯着他解扣子的动作，拇指与食指来回缠绕，解开一个是两秒，窥见锁骨是四秒，袒露胸口是七秒半…再后面他不愿数了，在崔连准面前多浪费一毫秒都是奢侈。

他没吭声，咬着牙横抱起衣物散乱的崔连准轻放在床上，锁骨还残留着上次的红痕，是张牙舞爪的明显，斯莱特林的银绿衬的他胸口像纸似的白皙。崔秀彬不知该说他熟悉这幅身体好还是该说他不熟悉好，总之就是很久没喝水的人见了水源馋的很。

崔连准见他接下来突然没动作了，红扑扑的脸气的更上一个色号，“崔秀彬，你是不是不行？”

但正是饿了很久所以才要慢慢吃，面对珍宝假撑肚子可不值，聪明的狮子最懂得细嚼慢咽。

“虽然知道哥不会再碰别的男人了，但还是要劝哥一句。”细心的把自己的红金色斗篷和崔连准的银绿色斗篷放在床边，欺身往他的方向一压，轻描淡写的在他嘴上啄一口后瓮声瓮气低语。

“可千万别说男人不行。”他的手从腰际下滑至臀部，包裹住并不轻不重的捏了把，惹的崔连准要往边上躲，“不然这里会很疼的。”

崔连准羞的捂住他嘴巴，像是不服输般用下身撞了一下崔秀彬的，红着脸挑衅他，“行不行得看实践。”

我这就实践给你看看，崔秀彬开始舔舐放在他嘴上的手，唾液粘稠的就像某种情欲产生物，力度不一的牙齿咬合让人不得不联想到其他地方去。

崔连准迷惑的看了半天终于懂了，别过脸颤抖的咬着嘴唇但也没拒绝，他是在把自己的手当生殖器舔。

“哥，现在我行吗？”是崔秀彬带着笑意的声音。动作却未停，扯出崔连准塞进裤腰里的衬衣边，拉开校服长裤的拉链，褪去衣物后一切都好办了起来。

他衔着崔连准的下嘴唇，将他脸正对自己，这是他日思夜想的脸，为了再次看见他熬了多少个四季已经数不清，他想，霍格沃兹这个鬼地方怎么可以拥有安稳的你七年。  
将他刘海翻开，庄重虔诚的重重吻在额头，崔连准突然感觉心更闷了，如果说刚刚是焦虑那么现在反而是有些心痛，轻轻推他胸口，“你压的我不舒服了。”

崔秀彬叹了口气，亲昵的蹭他鼻梁，说我的崔连准啊，就算以后要把我当敌人，也不要忘记我不管怎么样都站在你身边。

“你说什么胡话呢？”崔连准没怎么听懂，转念想可能是指狮蛇间的横沟，“等我考完O.W.L就帮你收拾欺负你的低种蛇。”

“嗯。”

崔秀彬含含糊糊应了声，没准备再继续往下接，而是张嘴含住他胸口的红缨，舌苔来回碾压着。听见崔连准越来越抑制不住的喘息后恶作剧般的用牙尖轻轻撩过顶部，一手按住他腰身一手解开自己的腰带。

下身早就有了感觉，被崔连准撞的那一下害他差点丢失所有耐心，舌尖随着他腹部的中间线向下勾勒，在腹股沟处停下，离私密的部位只差一个低头的距离。崔秀彬在那吸吮，身下的人羞的抬起大腿要挡，被他稳当的禁锢在手掌里，他调笑着说，在这里留下印记哥就不用穿高领毛衣了。

崔连准的腿像女孩子，从小娇生娇养的女孩子，细腻的触感和干净的小腿肌，比例也是一绝。崔秀彬稍微用了点力便起了红，像他小时候最爱吃的麻瓜细糯米糕，尝出的不止软糯甜蜜还有对未知的向往。

他还准备继续往下探，被崔连准黏糊的声音喊住；“别做那个…我不喜欢。”

“确定不要吗？”他隔着内裤轻碰了一下已经有起势的器官，抬头便看见崔连准情难自抑的表情，手伸向内裤边，“如果你喜欢另一种被迫的释放方式我也不是不能给你。”

崔连准想骂他变态，话一出口突然变成婉转的呻吟，是崔秀彬握住了他的。

“真的别…我不要你以后吻我时让我联想到不好的东西…”

好吧，崔秀彬还是放弃了下一步动作，转换方向手指从耻骨滑下去，“那这里总可以了吧？级长大人？”

“顺便提一口，我忍的很艰难，还请级长大人配合我好好做扩张。”然后试探的伸进中指。

斯莱特林级长为了坚守自己的纯血尊严咬紧了手背死不出声，从额头滴落的汗夹杂着头发褪出来的蓝色素，在床单上晕开成星空，崔秀彬看着他粉红的眼尾又加进了食指，慢慢的没有了刚开始的涩感，变为柔软的包裹。

“可以了吗？”“进来吧。”两人声音重合在一起。

然后没人再说话，崔秀彬小心翼翼的探进去，他与他极为契合，顺利的撑开花苞，得到崔连准小动物般的哼哼。

“哥感觉怎么样？”他没敢动，捞起身下人的腿架在腰两侧。

“非要我说直白点才开心？”蓝发斯莱特林像是做出了什么重大决定一样顺着崔秀彬手给的力往上攀，圈住他脖颈吐气如丝，“感觉棒极了。”

回应他的是毫不留情的冲撞，一次又一次的顶着他弹起又下落，发出暧昧的水击声，崔秀彬的舌尖在他耳环的镂空中穿梭，时而不轻不重的咬耳软骨，不停说些下流话。

“哥现在是不是感觉更好了？哥是坏孩子呢，居然想在学校做爱。”

“斯莱特林们不是最在行这档子事吗？哥是故意装的吧？”

该死的，崔连准边享受的叫出来边想，谁说的格莱芬多正直善良，红金狮子就是狡猾的活生生代名词。

崔秀彬很贴心的没忘记他晾在空中瑟瑟发抖的性器，上下移动的频率逐渐跟上挺动的频率，满意的看着崔连准脚趾收紧蜷缩，他又悄悄的呢喃。

“哥爽的话就给我这个努力耕耘的小柴犬一个鼓励的吻吧。”还附带了一句让人心痒痒的汪。

原来你不是兔子也不是狮子。他色情的舔咬着崔秀彬的下嘴唇，蕴满水汽的眼睛与他对视着，“是馋嘴的狗狗。”

“只对哥发情的狗狗喔。”

他们直到结束都十指紧扣着，后半夜是介于黑白天即将交接的时候，星星月亮太阳同时在空中看他们交合，高潮是黎明的暗红色，成年格莱芬多轻笑着问他，哥今天不上课了吗？

“你还不是一样。”他眼里还有丝丝余韵，“要扣分也要拉着你们狮院一起扣。”

“好，我陪哥一起。”


End file.
